Hiroshi Nagano
長野 洋 |image= Hiroshi Nagano S2 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday=May 31 |height=171cm (BF); 158cm (KD) |weight=56kg (BF); 47kg (KD) |blood_type=B |occupation=University student |position=Defender (KD); Forward |other_names= |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1= |current_team_1= |past_level_1=High school |past_team_1=Nankatsu Public |past_level_2=Middle school |past_team_2=Nankatsu |past_level_3=Elementary school |past_team_3=Nankatsu elementary school }} (長野 洋, Nagano Hiroshi), is a retired grade school footballer from Nankatsu and a university student. He used to wear the number "3" jersey in middle school. Biopgraphy Captain Tsubasa series Nagano is a defender from Nankatsu elementary school when Tsubasa entered the football team. Later, in Nankatsu middle school, his position is changed to a forward. His tall built can help in headers despite not as good as Izawa in aerial duels but can make good interceptions for making passes and helping his captain or his other teammates from the Nankatsu gang to score goals. Saikyo no Teki Holland Youth arc He was playing for Nankatsu high school in 12th grade school. He was a substitute player and was benched during the finals between Nankatsu and Toho. Road to 2002 arc He goes to the same college as Oda, Okawa, Iwami and Nakazato, studying sports medicine and they have Doctor Taishi Ariga as professor. He went to Hawaii with Sanae and some fellow Nankatsu Gang members to aid Tsubasa increase his upper body and balance in order to be able for Tsubasa to complete in "Liga" level. Appearance He has short dark brown hair (brown in the OVA) and greatly resembles Yuzo Morisaki in facial features (only in the first anime). He is also tall built, perhaps the tallest of the team together with Iwami in elementary school and with Morisaki as well for the middle school team. Gallery |-|1983= Nagano and Oda (CT).jpg|'Nagano' and Oda Nankatsu_junior_(CT).jpg|Nankatsu middle school Jito (CT) 5.jpg|Jito vs Nagano Nankatsu junior (CT) 2.jpg|In the changing room |-|1983 (2)= Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 1.jpg|Greeting Tsubasa at the hospital Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 2.jpg|Before the finals Wakashimazu ep109 (1983) 1.jpg Doctor ep113 (1983) 1.jpg|After Tsubasa's 3rd goal Koike vs Nagano (CT).jpg|Nagano vs Koike |-|SCT= Nankatsu gang with Tsubasa (SCT).jpg|'Nankatsu gang' at Ozora's house Nankatsu gang (SCT).jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Nankatsu Gang Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 2.jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 3.jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 4.jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 5.jpg Tsubasa ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa cheering for Japan Jr. Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 6.jpg Japan Jr. supporters.jpg|'Nankatsu gang' watching the finals Roberto flashback (SCT).jpg|Flashback (Roberto Hongo) Roberto flashback (SCT) 3.jpg|Flashback (Roberto Hongo) |-|J= Manabu ep2 (J).png|Kids' Dream arc Nankatsu ES (CTJ).jpg Nankatsu elementary (CTJ).jpg Nankatsu ep2 (J) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep2 (J) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep2 (J) 4.jpg Nankatsu ep2 (J) 5.jpg Nankatsu ep2 (J) 6.jpg Nankatsu ep2 (J) 7.jpg Nankatsu ep2 (J) 0.jpg |-|2001= Nankatsu elementary (2001).jpg|Nankatsu elementary school |-|2018= Nankatsu ep3 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu New Soccer Team Nankatsu gang ep4 (2018).jpg Nankatsu gang ep4 (2018) 2.jpg|Nankatsu Gang Nankatsu_ES_(2018)_2.jpg Nankatsu_(2018)_2.jpg|Nankatsu ES whole team Nankatsu ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu middle school Nankatsu ep30 (2018) 1.jpg Hirado ep41 (2018) 4.jpg|Nagano marked by Hirado Jito ep42 (2018) 4.jpg|Jito blocking Nagano Nankatsu ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|Winning against Hirado Nankatsu ep43 (2018) 0.jpg|In the crowd Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 3.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 4.jpg Nankatsu ep48 (2018) 2.jpg|Ready to equalize the two-goal difference Nankatsu Toho ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 0.jpg Nankatsu away S2 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Nankatsu V3 champions |-|Art= Nagano (DT).png |-|Manga= Nankatsu vs Otomo (JBC).jpg Japan gang ch22 (BWY) 1.jpg|As member of the Japan gang Team_Tsubasa_(RT).jpg|"Team Tsubasa" External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at MyAnimeList * at AniDB de:Hiroshi Nagano Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Players from Japan Category:Retired players